Public Enemies
by The Pootamis
Summary: Based off the animated movie Public Enemies. What if things were different and where does Wonder Woman fit into the picture. Read on to find out.


**Lex Luthor declared President….**

A headline nobody had seen coming. Had never thought they would see the day. The day the known billionaire would be voted in as the president of the United States.

The day a known criminal would be voted into office. Let alone be appointed as the leader of the nation.

But times were changing. Citizens have become more open to the idea. Even so much as ignore one's past.

A historic past. A past filled with nothing but crime. Filled with nothing but obsession. But money has its way of fixing these type of things.

And he sure did have plenty of that. So much so that he now wields all the power. Now he was someone the citizens of The United States would look up to for leadership.

A very disturbing fact. So disturbing a lone figure can't help but watch a live feed in complete silence taking everything in.

Taking in seeing one of the deadliest most powerful men on the entire planet be sworn into office. A simple scene that he can't help but watch in disgust as unknown to his knowledge another makes her way towards him in total silence.

A woman that makes her presence felt as she gently lays a hand down on his shoulder before she leans down the rest of the way kissing him on the cheek while her arms come to wrap around him from behind.

" This will be a problem."

Nodding her head silently in agreement leaning down gently Diana lays her head down on Bruce's shoulder before her lips curl up when she feels his head lean slightly to rest gently against her own.

" Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows? Maybe he has changed?"

Instantly feeling his head shifting against her own tilting her head slightly as she finds Bruce looking up towards her with a raised eyebrow a grin comes across Diana's face.

" Not buying it either huh?"

Unable to keep to return the grin feeling her hand coming to rest gently against his cheek without having a chance to react suddenly Bruce feels Diana's lips gently pressing to his own.

A kiss that he can't help but return in tenfold as his hand comes up to gently wrap around the back of her neck pulling her even closer to him until before he knows it he feels her coming to rest herself in his lap wrapping her arms firmly around the back of his neck.

Feeling his hands roaming down to rest against her waist just as she feels his fingers starting to make their way into her blue white star shorts pulling back from the kiss seeing his lips only chasing her suppressing a giggle reaching out gently Diana presses her index finger to Bruce's lips bringing him to a sudden halt as she sends a bright smile his way.

" Think you can manage without me for a week?"

Gently grabbing a hold of her wrist planting a kiss on her finger reaching up gently Bruce lays his hand down on Diana's cheek causing her smile to only widen.

" Me? What about you?"

Grinning at the challenge in his tone leaning down just as she sees Bruce leaning forward suddenly Diana comes to a stop just a few centimeters away from his lips.

" Oh, I think i can manage just fine my husband."

Instantly as a smile comes across his face feeling her hands playing with the back of his hair gently Bruce leans his forehead against Diana's own.

" I'll never get tired of you saying that princess."

Returning the smile deciding to reward him gently Diana pecks Bruce on the lips.

" Good."

Patting him gently on the cheek allowing her hand to trail down his cheek slowly getting up from his lap reaching down gently Diana grabs a hold of Bruce's hand and with a tug lifts him out of his chair before her arms come to wrap around the back of his neck as she feels his arms automatically coming to wrap around her waist.

" It shouldn't take me long. A week maybe two tops to complete Kara's training."

Seeing him nod his head returning the nod leaning forward gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own.

A quick kiss that is to short to her liking when the sound of a silent chuckle causes her to break up the kiss and look over her shoulder to find Alfred standing a small distance away in front of the stone steps with a phone in his hand looking quite pleased.

And he should. She always liked the older gentlemen. A man that she knew her husband greatly looked up to as a father figure.

Even if he hasn't mentioned it yet. A older gentlemen that always wanted the best for him. Including a little push her way that would forever make her grateful to him.

" I'm sorry to interrupt you Mrs Wayne but Master Bruce as a call waiting for him from a Mr Kent. It sounds urgent."

Nodding her head in understanding sending Alfred a quick smile slowly Diana wiggles out of Bruce's embrace.

" Duty calls. If you can do me a favor Alfred and make sure this one stays out of trouble it would be greatly appreciated."

Smiling over towards the couple slowly Alfred nods his head as he sees a appericative smile come across Diana's face.

" Oh course Mrs Wayne."

Letting out a content sigh turning away from Alfred to look towards Bruce a bright smile comes across Diana's face.

" And i'll never get tired of hearing that."

Getting a smile in response as she sees his eyes flicking up towards the screen paying a quick glance towards The Batcomputer's screen finding Luthor giving some kind of speech behind a podium turning her attention back towards her husband gently Diana lays a hand on Bruce's cheek.

" Forget about him. We'll deal with him once i return. In the meantime have patience. Tell Kal to do the same."

* * *

Watching the live feed of this late breaking news conference in total silence from the safety of his Batcave as he listens in to the cheers of the massive crowd that have gathered to listen to Lex Luthor speak unable to keep the look of disgust from across his face hearing the sound of a crack glancing to his side as he sees his companion's right hand clenched into a tight fist looking up Bruce can't help but study Clark's face as he sees his facial features hardening by the second with every passing second.

Hardening at what is being heard across the screen. A new era. This is what the monster that called it anyways.

A so called era to make everyone accountable. To register every single superhero into the government.

To take away their free will. To take away their sense of justice and instead only use them as assets. Such a diabolical scheme.

A scheme that would leave the world powerless if he was to succeed. A scheme that he could already see the bigger picture.

To do something that nobody has ever done. To eliminate The Justice League. To ensure no group of heroes would ever band together again to do what needed to be done.

A group that instead he would try to replace with hand picked super humans of his liking. So called heroes that he watches be introduced one at a time across the feed.

Heroes that none knew they were being played. Were just pawns in his game. A deadly game in which would change the lives of many forever.

And he knew what was to come next. The most likest of outcomes. An arrest warrant against the companion that remains silent next to his side.

Some bogus charge that he would make sure would stick in yet another one of his schemes to eliminate The Man of Steel.

* * *

God he hated it when he was right. Luthor had been up to something. A bigger scheme that had been worked behind the scenes for months.

His new era. This era to bring down every single hero. That is what he has called it anyways. A scheme that was happening at the worst possible time.

All thanks to a meteor. A simple meteor that was on its way towards Earth at a high speed. A meteor made of pure kryptonite.

A meteor that would be here in the coming days. A meteor that needed to be stopped before the planet itself was destroyed.

If only he could get to his contact. A young genius that has been helping him with a way to destroy the meteor before it even gets into the planet's orbit.

Instead he finds himself lurking in the shadows with his clearly injured companion as they make their way across the city with warrants for their respective arrests hanging over their heads.

A warrant that all started thanks to the president himself. A man that had scheduled a meeting with Superman only to unleash yet another one of his schemes.

Metallico. One of Superman's most deadliest of enemies. An enemy that used his greatest weakness against him.

Yet somehow he had come out on top thanks to him but not without a cost. The cost of the robot shooting a small piece of kryptonite into the mighty hero's chest.

A piece of kryptonite that can be found inside of a glass jar with the recipient of the attack staring at it coldly while his companion could be found on the level below.

A level that slowly Kent descends down towards to find Bruce sitting at the Batcomputer watching a late breaking feed coming from the white house.

A speech that he already knew what the story was about if the picture in the top right of the screen was any clue.

The body of Metallico. An impossible scene yet was so real. A frame job that was being used against them with the president issuing out warrants for their arrests.

A feed that they can only watch in silence unknown that another figure slowly descends down to them silently.

Silently until her heels hit the ground causing them to look over towards her before she sends them a knowing smirk as her hands come to rest on her hips.

" You boys can't stay out of trouble without me can you?"

* * *

Star Labs. A simple job that needed to be done. If only it was that simple. If only Luthor didn't cover his tracks so well.

So well covered that now the founding members of The Justice League are found gliding through the air away from the impressive laboratory with Superman in the lead while Wonder Woman follows after him holding onto Batman's hands as they travel further and further away from the laboratory.

A small trap that had been set. At least that is what they had thought and they weren't disappointed. Aren't disappointed when a loud scream is heard causing Wonder Woman to lose her grip on Batman's hands when a sonic wave lands clean into her back from behind causing her to lose her balance.

Such balance that makes her spin in the air as she sees out of the corner of her eye Superman doing the same covering his ears as the sonic wave hits him dead on before she suddenly snaps her attention back down towards Batman to find him swinging from line from his trusty grapple gun and descend down a building in a flip.

In a flip only to land a few feet away from a small group that makes her eyes go wide. A group that she could instantly recognize some of the deadliest criminals and vixens.

Such a group that makes Wonder Woman snap her attention over towards Superman as her hand comes down to snatch her lasso from her belt.

" You take care of her. We'll deal with them."

Without waiting for a response instantly Wonder Woman bursts from her spot heading straight for the unexpecting group before suddenly as she approaches an unexpecting Killer Frost that is rearing back her hands getting ready to unleash her powers towards Batman without giving her a chance to react she spears the vixen hard in the middle of her back wrapping her arms firmly around her and smashes her hard into a nearby building causing the entire building to shake.

Seeing his wife quickly taking care of the immediate threat before him as he sees Mr Freeze along with Captain Cold by his side lifting up their respected weapons intending to freeze him with lightning fast speed instantly Batman sends a pair of batarangs through the air that land their mark exploding directly in front of the villains sending each flying back as their weapons go flying.

Mr Freeze's freeze gun into a nearby fountain with a large splash. Captain Cold's freeze gun high up into the air before Batman snatches it out of mid air with a flip and turns the gun towards Captain Cold.

Turns towards him before without any delay he freezes the villain from his feet all the way to his head as the villain snaps up to his feet.

Seeing the villain trying desperately to break free of his prison turning his attention over towards Mr Freeze suddenly as he sees a fist coming his way in a sudden motion Batman throws up his forearms before he instantly feels him soaring backwards and flips through the air landing into a kneeling position.

A position that he looks up to find Mr Freeze stalking over towards him with some kind of grenade in his hand that sends off a cold chill before instantly Batman watches his arms instantly being forced by his side by a golden glow.

This golden glow coming from Wonder Woman's lasso as his wife hovers high in the air staring daggers towards Mr Freeze.

Stares daggers before in a whip like motion she lifts the villain high up into the air and smashes him back first into the ground with a tremendous thud causing a small crater to form underneath his body.

Retracting her lasso towering over the downed villain looking over to her side as she finds her husband looking towards her with a faint smile sending him a quick wink slowly Wonder Woman walks over Mr Freeze and makes her way over towards Batman as she sees out of the corner of her eye Superman descending down from the sky with an unconscious Silver Banshee in his arms.

Taking a quick glance around finding three villains all taken care of in one way or another turning his attention towards Batman slowly Superman nods his head down in the direction of Silver Banshee.

" Banshee's out. Can you keep her that way?"

Before he has a chance to react suddenly Batman turns to look to his side when he feels a hand gently resting on his shoulder finding a grinning Wonder Woman looking towards Superman.

" Allow me."

Without waiting for a response reaching into her newly designed belt finding the object she is seeking gently Wonder Woman attaches the small object into Banshee's neck and watches the device glow bright red.

" Hypersonics. Effective even on metahumans."

Seeing nothing but a questionable look in Superman's eyes with a shrug of her shoulders reaching out gently Wonder Woman takes Batman's hand within her own.

" What? You didn't think my husband was the only one with the toys did you?"

Feeling his lips curling up slightly right as he opens his mouth suddenly as he hears two pairs of feet approaching turning to look over the couple's shoulder staring into the fog finding two large forms approaching slowly Superman lowers Banshee to the ground as he sees his companions turning to look in the direction of the fog.

Fog that suddenly lifts revealing two large figures. The forms of Solomon Grundy and Bizarro. The sudden appearance that the group of heroes don't have a chance to think about when suddenly Bizarro blazes through the air spearing Superman in the chest disappearing out of sight with the man of steel while Grundy leaps high up into the air causing Batman and Wonder Woman to roll out of the way to avoiding his attack.

An attack that they feel a shockwave from his sudden impact of hitting the ground before instantly they turn and charge the larger opponent.

Charging at full speed towards Grundy with lightning fast speed Wonder Woman lands a vicious punch that rocks the villain sending him stumbling back before instantly he is taken off from his feet from a spinning low kick from Batman from behind.

Landing down on the ground with a tremendous thud shaking his head just as he sits up instantly Grundy feels his head smacking back down into the pavement when he feels a red heel smacking clean against his face.

Hearing nothing but a groan coming from Grundy below her without having a chance to catch her breath instantly right as she hears footsteps coming up from behind her suddenly Wonder Woman sees a batarang whizzing over her shoulder causing her long black hair to flow with the sudden wind.

A batarang that she watches hit its mark against the forehead of a suddenly charging Gorilla Grodd that stops his charge and howls out in pain.

A moment she doesn't waste as she charges forward and lands a clean punch against the ape's cheek followed by another sending him spinning face first to the ground with a thud.

Glancing back over towards Batman finding him looking around for anymore uninvited guests silently making her way over towards him as she sees him turning to look towards her reaching out gently Wonder Woman wraps her arms around the back of his neck before she gently presses her lips to his own.

" Remind me to reward you later."

Receiving a faint smile returning the smile just as she leans back forward intending to kiss him again suddenly the sound of boots landing nearby causes Wonder Woman to look over her shoulder to find Superman looking off into the distance at a nearby forest.

" We're surrounded. I can hear them coming."

Raising up an eyebrow turning her attention over towards the treeline suddenly as she sees the trees start to shake releasing her hold slightly instantly Wonder Woman watches with narrow eyes wave after wave of villains exit out of the treeline.

Villains that she could recognize from the distance. Villains from the likes of Bain. Vixens from her past in the likes of Giganta and Cheetah.

So many of them with the same goal. To capture the bounty. A bounty created by in her opinion a pathetic man.

" I suppose it's useless to tell you to leave."

Glancing over towards Batman then over towards Superman slowly Wonder Woman watches a grin come across the man of steel's face.

" I wouldn't miss this for anything."

" Your funeral."

" Already had one."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes instantly as she sees the wave of villains and vixens charging them at all directions breaking free of his hold instantly Wonder Woman charges forward as she sees her companions doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

Charges forward towards a pair of familaur face as quickly she rolls forward avoiding an incoming slash coming from Cheetah before without breaking her momentum pushing herself back Wonder Woman smashes her heels directly into the vixen's chest sending her soaring back.

Leaping up to her feet instantly as she sees a large foot coming down to crush her reaching up quickly Wonder Woman catches the foot in her hand.

A foot that she feels even more pressure coming down towards her from above causing her to grit her teeth and hold her ground before with a surge of energy rearing back Wonder Woman pushes forward sending Giganta's giant forward stumbling back and land down hard into the treeline with a tremendous thud causing a large shockwave to occur.

Leaping up high into the air as he sees the familiar form of The Scarecrow pointing up some kind of device attached to his wrist that he could only guess what it would shot out without giving him the chance rearing back Batman sends a batarang down hard that lands clean against the device sending sparks flying before without any delay he sends a vicious elbow that lands clean against the villain's face knocking him face first to the grass with a thud.

Unable to take a breather as he sees a fist coming his way reaching out Batman grabs a hold of their outstretched wrist as he side steps away from the punch finding the owner to be none other than Bain before throwing all of his power into it instantly Batman lands a clean punch directly into the villain's ribs.

A punch followed by another before in a sudden move he catapults himself over Bain's shoulder and cuts the tube connected in the back of the villain's head as he avoids an incoming punch.

A tube that leaks venom across the ground before in a sudden move Batman leaps up and delivers a high spinning heel kick that lands clean against Bain's chin sending him down for the count.

Landing down beside him finding Superman doing the same a short distance away standing by her husband's side as she watches more villains and vixens continuing to emerge out of nowhere suddenly a bright light catches Wonder Woman's eyes coming from above.

A bright light that quickly makes its way towards them before instantly as she feels a blue shockwave erupting through the area stepping in front of Batman rearing back Wonder Woman deflects the attack away with ease with her bracelets as a flash erupts through the area.

A flash that disappears suddenly revealing a group of heroes a short distance away. The hand picked heroes of the government.

Hand picked by Lex Luthor himself that just brought up so many questions. But they would have to wait.

Have to wait as they watch Captain Atom slowly emerging from his kneeling position as his team stands behind him.

A team of unforseen heroes. Black Lightning. Power Girl. Kitana. Major Force. A unique group. A group that could not be told at the moment if they were friend or foe.

" I never believed in the calvary."

" Captain Atom. I want to thank you…."

" I have a federal warrant for your arrest Superman."

" So much for the calvary."

Right as she is about to respond suddenly as she hears something approaching at high speed turning her head up to look over her shoulder a small grin comes across Wonder Woman's face.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Following his wife's gaze suddenly within a flash Batman watches a familiar face land directly next to his wife.

A familiar face that is instantly recognized by their companion as he sends a smile his cousin's way that is returned.

But she didn't come alone. A new comer that looks over towards Batman and Wonder Woman with a grin underneath his red helmet.

" Old man."

Nodding his head over towards his former mentor turning his gaze over towards Wonder Woman slowly Red Hood bows his head slightly towards her.

" Gorgeous but not as beautiful as my girl."

Raising up an eyebrow at this former villain slash hero if the information she had been told was right as she watches Supergirl lightly smack the back of his head with her right hand a slight smirk comes across Wonder Woman's face.

Sending a mock glare his girlfriend's way that just smiles innocently at him feeling his lips curling upward slowly Red Hood turns his sights over towards the small band of heroes ahead that watch the scene in total silence.

" Now we weren't here for the beginning but let's face it the ending is always the best part. Let's see here.

You have five. We have five. How about we just stop talking and get to the part where we just beat the living hell out of each other so that my girl and i can go back home."

Turning her gaze away from the back of the young man's head and over towards her husband slowly a grin comes across Wonder Woman's face.

" Oh i like him."

* * *

Letting out a silent huff that doesn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend that stands leaning up against a nearby wall with her arms crossed over her chest with a raised eyebrow reaching up Red Hood scratches the back of his neck.

" Umm beautiful? How did we end up on babysitting duty again?"

Sighing scooting over closer to him leaning out gently Supergirl lays her head down on his shoulder.

" You know the reason already."

" But why though? We're missing out on all of the fun. I mean really. We can't even count what happened last night as a fight.

It was more of a scrimmage than anything. You ruffed up your cousin. I sparred with the crazy ninja chick.

We ended up making out then poof. We are assigned to protect the little pervert inside that was looking at your goods."

" Oh? What's the matter Jay? Jealous?"

Seeing nothing but him frown underneath his helmet feeling her lips curling up gently Supergirl wraps her arm around him.

" Well yeah. Nobody gets to see the goods. Their mine."

Raising up an eyebrow backing away slightly instantly Supergirl's hands come to rest on her hips.

" Oh really? When did they become yours?"

" The day you decided to date this smuck. Besides if my twig and berries belong to you then why can't those belong to me?"

Rolling her eyes feeling her lips curling up into a smile returning back to his side once again Supergirl leans her head down on his shoulder.

" I suppose that is fair. I especially like the part where you say you belong to me."

" Yeah?"

Feeling her smile only widening nodding her head turning her head to face him reaching up Supergirl wraps her arms around Hood's neck from behind as she pins him up against the wall.

" Yep and just as a reward for being faithful to me. I'll tell you a secret. Something that i learned on Themyscira."

Leaning forward until she is near his ear Supergirl whispers out.

" I'm very flexible."

Meanwhile a few rooms down….

" You're absolutely sure this is gonna work?"

Taking one last glance over her shoulder back towards the young protege as she sees him looking over his shoulder from his computer station Wonder Woman raises an eyebrow at him.

" Does Supergirl have big…."

" Finish that sentence young man and i'll let her boyfriend back in here."

Seeing the message being delivered loud and clear from his face instantly paling feeling an arm coming to wrap around her waist looking to her side a small smile comes across Wonder Woman's face when she sees her husband looking up towards the large rocket.

This unique rocket that had been created a few years back. Very impressive achievement by the young man.

A rocket designed to look like half Superman and half Batman. A design truly never seen before. This rocket that would solve their problem.

The meteor crisis and this mere child was the key. A child that needed to be protected as he would guide the rocket up to meet this meteor before it made its way into the Earth's orbit.

A scene that would take place in mere minutes as he finishes up typing in the coordinates into the rocket.

But there was something missing. Something that didn't seem right. This was way too easy. And it quickly comes in the form of a loud crash followed by the familiar form of Superman being blasted through a wall into the hanger by a large green beam.

A beam the couple turns to find none other than Lex Luthor in some kind of large mechanical suit. A man with the look of madness in his eyes as he approaches a slowly rising Superman.

This sudden event that causes Wonder Woman to take action bursting from her spot to charge forward as Batman rushes over to the end of the railing with his grapple gun in his hand.

" Keep going."

Without waiting for a response instantly Batman shots out a line from his grapple gun and quickly soars through the air in the direction of Luthor as he sees sparks flying out from the back of his suit.

Seeing Luthor raising up his right mechanical hand with the clear intention of unleashing another beam at Superman in a sudden move grabbing a hold of her sword from her belt rearing back Wonder Woman delivers a vicious slash that lands clean into Luthor's back causing sparks to instantly erupt from his suit.

Sparks that she has no time in watching when suddenly she is sent spinning through the air when a mechanical fist back hands her causing her to spin and land in a kneeling position with a cut opening up across her lip.

Gliding past his wife releasing his hold on the line rearing back Batman sends both of his feet smashing into Luthor's face sending him stumbling back holding his face until before he has a chance to react instantly he watches a red blur soar past him and spear the villain through the wall leaving a large whole in their wake as the building shakes from the sudden impact.

Furiously wiping away at her slightly busted lip instantly feeling her husband by her side staring at the hole slowly Wonder Woman shakes her head.

" We need a vacation."

Nodding his head in agreement gently helping her up to her feet slowly helping her up the steel ramp suddenly as he hears voices coming from the distance turning to the source Batman watches Supergirl along with Red Hood emerging inside of the room clearly holding each other up in support.

" Okay where is that big mechanical bastard? I'm ready for round two."

Letting out a snort shaking her head at the young man without putting up any sort of resistance slowly Wonder Woman feels herself being lead up the ramp by Batman before mere moments later she finds herself standing directly behind Toyman finding his eyes glued to them and the young couple approaching.

" Now would be a good time toyman."

Sending her a salute turning back towards the computer screen typing in a quick command suddenly he grabs the edge of the table in front of him as the building starts to shake.

As the room starts to fill up slightly with smoke coming from underneath the rocket. Smoke with suddenly intensifies as the rocket slowly takes off into the air as the roof opens causing fire to shot out from underneath.

A rocket that they all watch take off high into the air and slowly disappear into the sky above while each look at the rocket with various emotions.

One with pride. One in awe. One with an emotionless look across his face. As for the last? Well he looks on with a grin across his face before he turns his grin over towards his girlfriend.

" I want one."

* * *

**President Luthor arrested….**

Sweet music to his ears. Another job well done. Well almost. There was still one last job that needed to be done on this night.

A job that was waiting for him upstairs in what his wife liked to call his husband duties. A duty that he was more than willing to grant.

But it was times like this that made him love her more. Love her more as he feels her presence lurking behind him.

Such a presence that makes him turn to find her looking at him with a wide smile. This wide smile as only a loose black robe is seen covering her barely but not enough to conceal her long smooth legs.

These legs that he watches make their way over towards him as she sways her hips seductively that makes his throat run dry.

Make him speechless until his mouth closes when he feels her cupping his cheek and raise his head to meet her gaze.

A gaze that relays her every desire for the rest of the night. This desire he can feel when he feels her lips instantly on his own planting a deep kiss on him.

A kiss that with every second he feels her guiding his hands underneath her robe to her smooth skin before in a sudden move he gets up from his chair and lips her up bridal style causing a squeal in surprise to escape her lips.

This squeal that is quickly followed by a wide grin that he returns before slowly Bruce carries Diana through the Batcave and over towards the entrance.

From Public Enemies to heroes once again. They lived a strange life but a life they would never trade for the world.


End file.
